Shopaholic Support
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Alice Cullen is a shopaholic. One day she comes in a store to buy sunglasses then comes out with a declined credit card. Her 2 best friends, bella & rosalie think she needs help, a help of a specialist of shopaholic. So who is this blonde specialist? AH/A
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Alice Cullen is a shopaholic. She has the urge to buy whatever she wants, whenever she wants. But what if one day, she came in the store for a pair of sunglasses and ended up coming out with a declined credit card? Her two best friends, Bella and Rosalie are to the rescue of course! Their suggestion? For Alice to go on a one on one session with a counselor whose specialty is for shopaholics like her. So who is this hot blonde counselor of hers? AH/AU

Disclaimer: UGH! NO! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! OR ANY OF THESE DESIGNER NAMES OR ANY OF THESE!!! GEEZ! Sorry… Just got some anger management issues...

I don't know if they sell every designer name in department stores but let's pretend they do ok? Thanks! Hehehe…

* * *

Alice's POV

OH MY GUCCI! Is that what I think it is? Forty percent off on _ALL_ designer sunglasses!?! What am I waiting for!?! Let's start shopping my little credit cards! I thought as I patted the side of my _Coach_ purse where my credit card filled wallet was.

I walked to the doors of the department store then slowed down for the automatic doors to open and welcome and thank me for coming in. I inhaled deeply and I could smell all the designers from _Christian Dior_ to _Versace_. Signs were hanging above the ceilings and set on top of tables stating their sales on all of their designer sunglasses.

I searched around for them until my eyeballs stopped on the name _Prada. _I gulped. My eyes immediately traveled to the gold sequined, accented red high platform shoes, as my feet had their own minds and started walking towards where the shoes were. My fingers traced every contour and detail of this perfectly made for a goddess shoe. I picked it up, turned it over and checked the price: $375. Wow.

I took another look at it and admired the intricate design on it. It must have taken a lot of work if it was hand made.

"Good morning ma'am. I can see you have taken interest in our new _Prada_ collection." A saleslady had approached me.

I smiled at her as I saw that she had really good taste in clothing and shoes, except for her hair that made her look twenty years older. Is it also store policy to have your hair in a bun while working in a department store that sells things as heavenly as chocolate? "Good morning," I glanced at her name plate. "Susan. Did you say _new?_" She was probably thinking why this little spiked black haired pale pixie asked.

"Yes ma'am. I did. They just came in last night. We just placed it in display this morning. You're the very first one to spot it this morning."

_I_ was the very first one? That was such an honor. I mean, what if _I_ was the very first one who would be wearing this in the entire New York City? Should I take it or leave it? This calls for a girl emergency.

"Can you hold this for a moment? Don't let anyone buy it or try it on. I'll be back before you can say _Giorgio Armani_." I asked the saleslady before grabbing my phone from my purse and walking away to the sunglasses.

"I'll be at the customer service desk ma'am!" She exclaimed.

I slide open my phone and composed a new message:

**To: Bella, Rosalie**

**Message: GIRLS! EMERGENCY! You know where to find me. Hurry!!!**

I stood there by the sunglasses already eyeing on a hundred pairs. The first one I spotted was the _Gucci_ Aviator sunglasses. The plastic frame was outlined in white rhinestones. The arms were black on the inside and gold on the outside with the logo imprinted on the sides. I tried it on and checked how it looked on me. Not bad. The price? _Really_ bad. $305. But wait, with 40% off, that would be… carry the 3… $183! Yes! After I had figured out the price, an announcement came on the speakers. _As a special treat to all of our customers who have already applied for our store credit card, you will be receiving an extra 15% off on all merchandise. Thank you!_

An extra 15% off!?! $183 minus 15% is… $155.55! Perfect! But then reality hit me, did I bring my store credit card? I quickly dug through my purse locating my wallet. I ran to an empty couch by the shoe section and made myself comfortable. This was going to be a long day.

Credit card after credit card, still nothing. Oh Chanel! What am I going to do? 15% off down the drain. I groaned.

I was about to cry when I realized I had another credit card wallet. I hastily searched my purse again until I found my wallet. I searched for it until… YES! I FOUND IT! I sighed in relief. Thank you Lord and Taylor. Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you. I kissed the card over and over and over again.

"You never told us you were dating your credit card!" I heard a girl say from behind me.

"Oh well, we're getting married in thirty eight states. You may either bring cash or check. Whichever one is hotter." I replied as I turned around to see my two bestest friends, Bella and Rosalie.

Bella was a little bit taller than me. She has brown wavy hair that reached just about three inches down her shoulder. Her eyes were the same color as her hair. She wasn't thin, nor fat, just the right size. Her skin was a little less pale than mine.

Rosalie was a lot taller than me. Her hair was blonde that reached just below her shoulder. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. She was as pale as I am. Let's just say, Rosalie was the girl every guy ever wanted.

"Sorry Al, I've got a monkey man and Bella has a… boy." Rosalie joked earning a slight smack from Bella.

"That's not very nice! Edward is a very hunky man just to let you know!" Bella replied.

"Anyway… Girls… I have an emergency." I interrupted dragging them towards the customer service where I had spotted Susan. Or was it Sue? I can't recall.

"Alice, please tell us you are _not_ buying another _Juicy Couture_ socks and you can't decide whether or not to get the 75% or 100% cotton!" Rosalie cried.

"No! This time it's different. And by the way, 100% cotton is _way_ better!" I pointed out. "Hi! I'm back for the _Prada_ shoes."

"PRADA!?!" Alice and Rosalie both exclaimed earning stares from everyone around us.

"Sorry, they skipped breakfast. Most important meal of the day! Carry on." I explained. "Would you guys hush it up?"

She handed me the shoes and we walked over to the couches again.

"Alice. How much exactly are _these?_" Bella questioned me.

I tried on the shoes and they fit perfectly. I walked to the mirror and admired my foot fitting perfectly. "Isn't it lovely?"

"Alice!"

"What!"

"How much are those I ask nervously."

"Uhm… $375? Plus 15% discount which leads us to…" I did some mental math. "About $319?"

"Are you kidding me? No way in hell!" Bella retort.

"You just bought a $200 purse last night!" I'm guessing Rosalie agrees to the 'No way in hell' girl.

"But you guys! It's _new_! Absolutely no one in New York has them yet! I wanna be the first!"  
"Alice! No! You are not going to buy that!"

"Why not!?! We could share it! I buy it, and then you guys can borrow it!"

"That's lovely Alice but we prefer if you don't buy those!"

"But Bells!"

They just raised their eyebrows at me, crossing their arms at their chests. "You know what! It's my money I'm using so I'm going to buy them!" I made a run for the register and they ran after me. "I'd like to purchase these please."

"No she won't. We'll return it at the rack. Sorry for the inconvenience." Rosalie said at the cashier.

"No, I will buy it. I have the credit card so scan that bar code now and we'll be leaving as soon as possible."

"No! Give that to me please." Rosalie insisted.

"No! I will buy it! Scan it now!!!" I demanded glaring at the poor girl as she scanned the code in terror.

"That would be $341. Card?" The cashier asked as I handed her my card. I stuck my tongue out at the girls. Looks of disappointment appeared on their faces.

"Ma'am, your card has been declined." What?

"What? I didn't hear you. Can you say that again?" I leaned in closer.

"Your card has been declined."

"How's that possible? Can you check again?"

She swiped my card again. "It's really declined."

"How am I being declined? Alice Cullen never gets declined."

"It appears to me that your credit line has been reached. You have to pay the minimum balance at least, in order to use your card again. I'm sorry but unless you have another way to pay for these without the discount I'm afraid I'm going to have to take these back."

"Take it…" I gulped. "back?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alice, it's alright. Let it go. We'll come back ok honey?" Rosalie tried to calm me down.

"But, my shoes. They'll be lonely tonight." I cried.

"It's ok Al. It's ok. Come on." Bella said dragging me out of the store, away from my shoes.

"Goodbye _Prada_." I blew it a goodbye kiss.

We sat at the bench outside store sipping _Starbucks_.

"Didn't you pay your bills, Al?" Bella asked me.

"I thought I did. I probably forgot to mail it in." Ugh! Why am I so stupid! I shook my head burying my head in my hands.

"Shh… It's ok honey. You can mail it in tonight." Rosalie tried to relax me drawing circles on my back.

"I came in there to buy sunglasses and I came out with a declined card! And I don't even have the shoes!" I cried.

"YOU ONLY CAME IN THERE FOR SUNGLASSES BUT ENDED UP WANTING TO BUY SHOES INSTEAD!?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Alice, but you need help." Bella stated.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Fast."

Oh my Claiborne.

* * *

Phew!

I was supposed to be at the dance but I got sick so… I wasn't able to go… =(

Anywho… I started writing this little fanfic here about out little shopaholic pixie.

Took me 3 hours at the least.

Tell me what you think of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Alice Cullen is a shopaholic. She has the urge to buy whatever she wants, whenever she wants. But what if one day, she came in the store for a pair of sunglasses and ended up coming out with a declined credit card? Her two best friends, Bella and Rosalie are to the rescue of course! Their suggestion? For Alice to go on a one on one session with a counselor whose specialty is for shopaholics like her. So who is this hot blonde counselor of hers? AH/AU

Disclaimer: Ugh! I sadly do not own Twilight or any of these characters or these designer names! I just own the plot of course. I don't know if they sell every designer name in department stores but let's pretend they do ok? Thanks! Hehehe…

* * *

Alice's POV

_I was strutting down the runway wearing a purple deep front top which was crisscrossed at the back and had a banded bottom. The classic black mini skirt I matched it with was 12" from waist to the hem—it was fully lined. I accented the top with a black pyramid stud waist belt and a black beaded necklace dangling around my neck. ON my feet were black pleated satin peep toes._

_I was walking down the runway, head up high, like I have been doing it for years. _

_Camera's flashed everywhere and people clapping as I passed._

_I stopped in the middle of the catwalk and smiled for my audience._

_"Alice! Wake up!" I heard Rosalie's voice call from the crowd._

_I searched for her under these bright lights and hundreds of heads._

_"Alice! Alice!" Everything was shaking, like there was an earthquake happening under me._

_Then I shot back to reality._

I was breathing heavily as I looked around to who was shaking me fiercely.

"Finally!" Rosalie grunted. "We've been waking you up for hours! It's already noon!"

"Yeah thanks for waking me up in the middle of the most amazing dream ever!" I yelled at them as I got out of the bed and fixed my hair.

"Where was it this time?" Bella asked jumping on my bed.

"Milan! It was so incredible Bells! I still remember the outfit that I wore in my dream. It was deep V-neck purple and—"

"Save it Al. You _seriously _need help! And I'm not just saying this because you needed another room just so you can fit all your clothes!"

I sighed. I knew she was right. I needed help. Immediately.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Stop shopping altogether?" I shuddered just thinking of it. Shopping was a big part of my life. It would be as if they took 75% of me away if that happened.

"This is why your besties are to the rescue!" Bella announced.

"What are you guys thinking?" I asked nervously.

"Do you remember Rosalie's cousin? Jasper?"

"The dorky one from high school that has no taste in fashion? What about him?" I remembered him very clearly. His hair was a no-no, his clothes were always mismatched and it looked like he doesn't iron them. His choice of shoes? Blech.

"First off, he's not dorky anymore Al. You should see him. He looks rather handsome." Bella said. Pssh! Like that boy could ever possibly have taste in clothes. "And second, well, he's a counselor now—for shopaholics."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You want _me_ to see _him_ for counseling?"

"Yes Al! You really need it! And he's really good! 10 out of his 12 patients had successfully—" Rosalie added.

"Any other counselors but not _him_!" I said his name like it was curse.

"Alice! You are going to see Jasper everyday for an hour for one week. Then see what happens!" Rosalie insisted.

"Fine! But if this doesn't work out, I'm stopping these sessions!" I demanded.

"Deal." Bella said. "Now, hurry and get dressed. We're meeting him today for lunch. Just a get-to-know-you session."

"Did I mention I hate you two?" I groaned making my way towards closet number 1.

"Yes Alice, we love you too." Rosalie giggled.

I picked out a casual but fancy outfit just to show _him_ what real fashion looks like. I walked to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit and calm my nerves down before my encounter with that… UGH!

I put on an illustrated profile tee that was jewel-studded. I wore a zippered ruffle ankle leggings with a chiffon ruffled trim for my bottoms and a mingle peeptoe pump. I finished the look with an assorted chain necklace, polished metal chain bangle and textured bangle set.

I teased my hair a little bit so it would look presentable then applied make up to my face. I first started with a light foundation, then some concealer for the dark circles under my eyes. I needed to catch on some z's. I applied brown eye shadow over my lids and dark brown eyeliner in a cat-like shape. I used some mascara on my top lashes and lip balm on my lips.

I entered my room and I saw Rosalie and Bella standing, with their arms crossed across their chests, and light tapping from their heels. I didn't like the look on their faces.

"Alice, what did you do last night after we had dinner?" Rosalie questioned, cocking her eyebrow.

"Uhm, I went home and slept." I answered, but it came out more like a question.

"Then what are…" They both held up two shopping bags from _Forever 21_. I gulped. "_these_ Alice?"

"Uhm… clothes for the needy?"

"Oh yes! Good thinking Alice! We can donate these to the Salvation Army!" They suggested as I lunged for the bags, but I missed and landed on the bed on my belly. I was crying, trying to reach for the bags.

"Alice, this is the first step to changing your ways." Bella smirked.

I didn't like the look on both of their faces. I was afraid. Scared.

* * *

Oh god! This is like the second story I updated today! I'm so proud of myself!  
The outfits that I described here are not purely mine. I got them from Windsor and Forever 21 (dot) com. You can check them out for yourselves.  
Thanks for reading!  
Tell me wat u think of it! 3


End file.
